The existing solutions for sanitizing interiors and air conditioning systems of, for example, automotive vehicles are based on technologies that use various resources, among these the application of chemical products and manual mechanical intervention, vaporization/nebulization system for chemical products, oxi-sanitizing of interiors, which consists of applying ozone, among others.
Among the conventional practices used to sanitize interiors and air conditioning systems, some drawbacks stand out that deserve mention, for example:
Application of chemical products and manual mechanical intervention:                This method needs technically skilled labor, which increases the application cost;        Mechanical intervention does not reach all possible contaminated spots due to its physical limitations, and takes more time for its execution;        Chemical products (those that do not comply with regulatory standards) when applied can cause general discomfort to users due to possible human allergic sensitivity.        
Vaporization/nebulization system for chemical products:                A deficiency of vaporization/nebulization systems is their known limitations for being able to reliably resolve and not just cover up sanitizing and odor problems, which compromises their efficiency and effectiveness;        Thus, this system also compromises the final quality of the services rendered.        
Oxi-sanitizing of interiors:                A deficiency of this technique is the risk that the application of ozone in interior environments can in a general way harm the health of users;        In improperly measured amounts, ozone concentration in interior environments can cause respiratory discomforts, nausea, and mucous membrane oxidation, among other unwanted reactions or irritations to humans.        
In the face of this situation and the deficiencies inherent in current sanitizing practices, there is a need to develop equipment capable of accomplishing in the internal environment of a vehicle significant, reliable removal of odors human irritants without the use of chemical agents. The focus of this application is to provide a device and method to help resolve the deficiencies of prior sanitizing practices.
The prior art includes some patent documents that deal with the matter in question. For example, Brazilian Patent No. PI9306305-9, titled “PROCESS AND SYSTEM FOR AIR DISINFECTION IN AIR CONDITIONING DUCTS,” is directed to a process for disinfecting air that consists of aerosol type vaporization of a deodorant that includes a quaternary ammonia compound, more specifically benzyl ammonium chloride, which is nonpoisonous and substantially nonvolatile. The benzyl ammonium chloride is mixed in water which by means of micro vaporizers goes through and is provided via the air flow in a duct.
The above solution, although appealing in order to disinfect air in air conditioning or HVAC system ducts, has a limitation factor in the matter of aerosol vaporization, which will certainly not go through the whole pipe, making its application ineffective, and also it utilizes ammonia as a disinfectant, which, although not poisonous, may not be tolerated by some organisms including humans, resulting in adverse allergic reactions.